Dead Rising 2 Walkthrough
Getting Started See Dead Rising 2 Getting Started, Controls. Guide Introduction :Full walkthrough with cutscenes Introduction (Dead Rising 2) Zombrex 1 :Full walkthrough with cutscenes Zombrex 1. Tips : For killing looters, Sledgehammer is proving to be best weapon. Grab one when entering Royal Flush Plaza. Case 1 Case 1-1: Big News :Full walkthrough with cutscenes Case 1-1: Big News Case 1-2: Alive on Location As Chuck is leaving the safe house, Sullivan gives him the maintenance room key. As Chuck is walking down the hallway between the Safe House and Royal Flush Plaza, another cutscene shows with zombies in the corridor. In a cutscene, the game shows Chuck how to build his first combo weapon, the Spiked Bat. Case 1-3: Insecurity Full walkthrough with cutscenes Case 1-3: Insecurity. Case 1-4: Alliance Full walkthrough with cutscenes Case 1-4: Alliance. Case 2 Case 2-1: Sign of Life Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride :Full walkthrough with cutscenes: Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride. Zombrex 2 Zombrex can also be obtained from the Side Mission Code Blue where Chuck finds Sven Blaaborg at One Little Duck Bingo trying to give CPR to Tim Duggan. After getting him to the bunker, he will give Chuck one zombrex dose. Other hidden zombrex locations can be found on the Zombrex page, which includes a video. Case 3 Case 3 is where things really start to heat up in Dead Rising 2. You'll need to take out TK's Mercenaries before they rob the vaults of the main casinos. Below are key points in finding the mercenaries, and helpful tips on quick ways of getting them out of the way. Remember, you need to destroy the drills! Case 3-1: Boom Town This is a big mission and you'll Definitely want to get it As SOON as possible. Note that it is basically a background mission that you can do in parts, so pick it up quickly and try and finish it throughout the day of gameplay. You also have enough time to save some citizens in the mean time. Case 3-2: Run for the Money Pretty simple in concept and in execution. There are mercenaries trying to break into the casino vaults across Fortune City. You need to kill the mercenaries and destroy their drilling machines. Remember you really need to try and do these throughout the day. Don’t wait until the last minute, because you will receive a fourth heist once you destroy the third. You will not recieve any extension to your time. So don't wait! get it done and out of the way. The actual process is pretty clear. There are mercenaries set up in the Cashier’s Rooms in the Yucatan, Slots Ranch and the Americana.You’ll be able to spot the mercenaries by looking for and/or hearing their gunfire. The two door guards will have to hold off the nearby zombies. Each Cashier room should have two door guards and at least Three to Five guards inside. They all have mercenary assault rifles, (Which is amazing for survivor 'Left 4 Dead' groups, Esp with the Leadership magazine.) The best way to destroy and get mercenaries out of the way, because we all know, they're annoying! If you have gotten the combo card (Or haven't) grab a fire axe and a sledge hammer. Fire axe can be found inside the safe house near the control room, and the sledgehammer can be find close to the first maintenance room, It creates the Defiler which is an AMAZING two-hander, kind of slow, but extremely powerful. It can One-shot the mercenaries and it gets them out of the way, It is also Wonderful for destroying the drill extremely quickly. Case 4 Case 4 in DR2 just boils down to a unique psychopath fight. You will need to kill the Katana wielding twins in the Shoal Nightclub above the Yucatan in order to save Rebecca Chang from her "Source." IF you need help killing the twins, Just look below! Case 4-1: The Source This is basically just a psychopath fight and less of a story mission. You will need to prepare for it, since I've heard most people are having trouble killing the Twins. It's actually really easy to kill Amber and Crystal Bailey if you know what you're doing. Mix up a few 'Painkillers' before the fight (I say about 2) if you want to make things easy you can do this at Juggz on the Platinum strip or the Americana casino. But honestly, you could probably get by just drinking all the alcohol around the Shoal club during the fight. (Remember though, 3 beers for Chuck equals Puking Party.) Bring Shotguns, Shotguns do amazing damage to the girls, you're also next to the Palisades Mall, so if you need shotguns, there is the Open range gun store. Bring a Decent melee weapon as well. A nail bat or knife gloves should be fine. If you can, find the LMG (along with a zombrex) in the middle of the Yucatan Casino (the location is shown in a video in Zombrex 2.) Then find the Robot bear inside the Yucatan Casino, go find the Maintenance room and create 'Freedom Bear!' Freedom Bear is Godly to this fight, place it in a corner, while looking at Rebecca (you'll know what I mean) and just run around rebecca all day if you want, just careful, those twins are Kong Fu crazy! Killing the twins: They only have on real attack, They both use Katanas and attack in unison (Or.. try to do so). The two run around in opposite directions around the club and try to meet in the center for an attack run. If you don't roll or jump out of the way, then they will knock Chuck down and take away a block or two of health. They'll also run away before you can get up. And sometimes, they'll step on his Crotch. You only need to kill one of the twins, Which makes it even easier! You just need to Tunnel vision one target! Hurray! Remember, Freedom bear is extremely amazing in this fight, just place it properly and it's an easy win. Zombrex 3 Already a video on the Zombrex location on the Zombrex page. But besides that you can buy zombrex from the Pawn shops, they cost a hefty amount. There is a magazine called "Bargaining 1" which reduces the cost of the Pawn shop items by 10%. Case 5 Case 5 is the quick wrap-up to the normal mode of DR2. Completing case 5 will complete the first section of the story and unlock the first major part of overtime mode. if you need help stopping TK's helicopter, just look below for useful tips. Case 5-1: Stake Out Need to get to the '''Safehouse rooftop to see where TK's helicopter lands, All you need to do is show up on time, extremely easy. Don't be late! Case 5-2: The Getaway TK is trying to get away in a helicopter and we need to stop him. This is a really quick fight once you have the tactics down. Go ahead and make a few painkillers at Juggz on the Platinum Strip if you don't already have some. It's good to be able to heal in case you make a mistake in the helicopter battle. The helicopter battle is actually REALLY easy as soon as you get the rhythm. The helicopter starts out right next to the winch and it's at your level. It will overpower the winch with a little effort and swing around in front so that the machine gunner will fire at you. It will also sometimes curve over to the side of the rooftop. The only way to damage the helicopter is by throwing things at it. There's plenty of stuff on the rooftop so you should be fine. Aim for the rotor to be sure that you hit it. Hitting the button on the winch will reel the helicopter back down to your level for some easy and free damage. It is STILL possible to hit the rotor while the helicopter is free though. If you need health, there is some food near Rebecca Chang. Zombrex 4 On the Sub mission Mail Order Zombrex, you defeat a psychopath and gain a zombrex which adds to the collection. Video to show how to defeat him if you're having problems. Case 6 Case 6-1: Help Arrives Case 6-2: Last Stand Case 6-3: Lean on Me Case 6-4: Breach Case 7 Case 7-2: The Only Lead Case 7-3: What Lies Beneath The Facts Overtime Trivia Frank West is mentioned many times throughout the game. Images Notes See also External links